narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashira
|image name=Hashira_Sign.png|250px |unnamed team= |kanji=柱 |romaji=Hashira |literal=Counter for gods |affiliations=Land of Sunrise |leaders=Yoshi Minamoto |shippuden=No |media=Manga }} Hashiro (柱, literally meaning: counter for gods) is a criminal organisation based within the Land of Sunrise, acting as a sort of government for the small nation, with their main source of incoming not only being from the nation's taxes but from their additional trading business, specialising in Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: Bloodline Limit) and Kinjutsu (禁術, Literally meaning: Forbidden Techniques), this group has an almost unlimited amount of funding. The group has kept their small nation relatively peaceful and thriving for over hundreds of years. The main purpose of this organisation is to preserve the ways of their homeland, through any means necessary. For this reason, Hashira has discouraged contact, or even the mentioning, of the outside world, deeming the various nations which inhabit the rest of the world, aside from itself, to be great danger, to not only their country but to the earth itself. This has lead to the small country investing an exorbitant amount of money into its' military forces, to not only defend themselves in the chance of an attack, but to wage war on any nation which is not willing to comply with their demands. Despite their views of the outer world, Hashira has a vast network of trade routes which run through the , trading mainly in kekkei genkai wielders and sometimes even kinjutsu, in a bod to increase their military might however due to the isolation of the island the is unaware of the growing threat that is Hashira. In regards to the exported kekkei genkai and kinjutsu, Hashira only breeds the kekkei genkai wielders among themselves, to ensure that their future generations do not falter, with the forbidden tried, tested, and improved upon its no wonder why Hashira is one the most powerful forces in the world. In the past Hashira's high council members have been known to breed kekkei genkai users, in an attempt birth a pseudo-kekkei tōta wielding child. However this has been unsuccessful with the children being born with only one or two kekkei genkai, but not a single keekei tōta although the children did prove to be useful tools of war, this changed after the rapid growth of technology after the fourth great war. With the advancements in technology Hashira was able to create its own kekkei genkai, process which required precise gene splicing and the combination of aspects born from other kekkei genkai. This made it easier for Hashira expand its military, by simply shipping ordinary people the group was able to conserve much of its resources, once they arrived in the Land of Sunrise Hashira would inject these artificial bloodline traits into the prisoners and train them on their usage. Known Members *Onigami, former president of Hashira, previous Head of the Kanuchi Family, and former head of military operations. Murdered by Yoshi Minamoto during the violent recapturing of the state from the past Hashira. *Yoshi Minamoto, was considered to be the Head of the Special Ops Division within the organisation, but now, after murdering all the high ranking officials within the group and re-establishing law and order in his country, he is the current president of the criminal syndicate and acting government of the Land of Sunrise, Hashira. Base of Operations Tengoku Castle Tengoku Castle (天国の城郭, Tengoku no Joukaku, literally meaning: Heaven's Castle) is a humongous fortress, located on the highest mountain within the entire Land of Sunrise, and is also the crime syndicate Hashira's main base of operations, within the Land of Sunrise. It is home to all its high ranking council members, the storage place for the products acquired through trade with the outside nations and the dwelling place of the group's leader. Due to the height of mountain, Tengoku Castle is often referred to as the 'Castle of Heaven' , another factor of its naming may be due to the peoples belief that the gods lived atop the mountain. Trivia *Hashira acts as the both the government and as the law enforcers for the Land of Sunrise, due to it lacking both a daimyō and a hiddem village.